Promessas devem ser cumpridas
by Blood Tears34
Summary: Uma promessa na praia e duas crianças apaixonadas separadas pelo tempo... Será que a promessa conseguirá ser cumprida? YaoiLemonAU


Advertência: Yaoi/Lemon/AU

Casais: 3x4, 3+1, 1+2, 13x6 (acho que ela pirou de vez...)

Capitulo I: Uma promessa na praia

O sol já se punha no horizonte, tingindo o enorme mar a sua frente de laranja. Qualquer um que visse a cena poderia dizer que o sol estava se escondendo dentro das profundas águas do mar, para se encontrar com outros tipos de belezas. Qualquer um se sentiria como uma criança novamente ao presenciar tamanha beleza, deixando sua mente liberar as mais incríveis hipóteses que somente uma criança mesmo poderia pensar.

E, certamente, havia alguém ali presenciando aquela linda cena. Sentados na areia da praia um de frente para o outro, diante daquela linda paisagem, um lindo casal se abraçava. Um casal de lindas crianças. Um casal de dois garotos. Apesar de estarem na frente de uma das mais maravilhosas cenas do mundo, não prestavam muita atenção nela. Estavam mais preocupados um com o outro.

Um dos garotos possuía profundos olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas. Seu cabelo era castanho claro, com uma mecha caindo até a metade de uma das duas esmeraldas. Sua pele era morena e ele não parecia ter mais de 10 anos de idade. Apesar de ser apenas uma criança, carregava em seu rosto uma expressão série, impassível. Mas, nesse momento, sua expressão já não era tão seria assim. Pelo contrario, sua mascara havia caído e agora o menino estava preocupado com seu pequeno companheiro, que estava em seus braços, com seu rosto escondido na blusa verde-escuro do garoto maior.

O garoto era menor que o primeiro e possuía grandes olhos aqua-marinas que agora estavam mais claros que o normal, devido a lagrimas que teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto angelical, molhando sua pele branca como a neve. Seu cabelo parecia ser formado por fios de ouro. Ele era bem menor que o primeiro e seu corpo parecia frágil. Tão frágil que parecia que uma simples corrente de ar, mais forte que uma brisa, poderia levá-lo para longe da praia. O pequeno realmente parecia um anjo.

Suas lágrimas molhavam a blusa do seu companheiro, que não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Ele apenas se importava com o estado de seu parceiro, tentava a todo custo acalmar o menor, mas parecia que nada que ele dissesse iria funcionar, pois sua tristeza realmente era enorme.

- Quatre... Pare de chorar, eu já disse que eu vou voltar... – O moreno segurou o loirinho pelos ombros e o afastou ligeiramente de seu corpo, passando as mãos por seu rosto para tentar enxugar suas lagrimas, logo em seguida. O moreno não fazia a menor idéia de como iria acalmar o pequeno, mas ele tinha que tentar alguma coisa.

- Mas... Mas... – por mais que o moreno limpasse seu rosto, as laágrimas continuavam a cair. – Mas... Vai... Demorar... Muito... – Quatre dizia entre soluços. Ele não queria se separar do moreno nem por um segundo sequer.

- Quatre... Não dificulte as coisas... Eu prometo que eu vou voltar para você... – Quatre voltou a enlaçar o tronco de Trowa, apertando-o o máximo que podia.

- Tro... Trowa... – Quatre não parava de chorar nem um segundo. Seus olhos azuis já estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- Quatre... – Trowa passou a mão pela nuca do pequeno, bagunçando os fios dourados, enquanto a outra passava enlaçava o pequeno corpo a sua frente. Ele afundou seu rosto no cabelo do pequeno, sentindo o doce cheiro que este emanava.

Ele não podia deixar Quatre continuar chorando por sua causa. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Afinal, lágrimas não combinavam com o pequeno, que sempre tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que sempre acalmara Trowa.

- Eu prometo... – disse Trowa, afastando um pouco o rosto do cabelo de seu anjinho, mas, ainda assim, perto o suficiente para que o cheiro penetrasse nas suas narinas. – Eu prometo que vou voltar o mais cedo possível... – Dizendo isso, as mãos de Trowa voltaram a segurar o ombro do pequeno e afastando-o, fazendo com que os dois se encarassem. Os olhos azuis ainda marejados pelas lágrimas – E, quando eu voltar, nós vamos poder ficar juntos para sempre, Quatre. – dizendo isso, Trowa aproximou seus rostos e deu um suave beijo sobre os lábios de Quatre. Era apenas um leve selinho, mas, ainda assim, significava muito para o pequeno Quatre.

- Para sempre? – Quatre perguntou após o leve beijo, enquanto Trowa enxugava seu rosto.

- Para sempre! – Trowa abraçou o loirinho carinhosamente.

Quatre sentiu uma enorme alegria invadir seu pequeno corpo, fazendo com que parte daquela tristeza de minutos atrás desaparecesse.

- Você vai me esperar, não vai? – Trowa perguntou docemente no ouvido do pequeno.

- Claro... – Ele não estava completamente feliz. Afinal, ele ainda passaria muitos anos longe de seu moreno, mas, se Trowa dissera que eles poderiam ficar juntos para sempre depois, Quatre não se importava em esperar.

- Quando eu voltar, eu prometo te recompensar por ter esperado tanto tempo por mim... – Disse, encarando os grandes olhos azuis de Quatre, que estavam vermelhos agora, com suas mãos ainda nos ombros do menor. Quatre consentiu com a cabeça. A distancia entre seus rostos era bem pequena, tornando-se, em poucos segundos, em nenhuma, fazendo com que mais um beijo entre os dois se pronunciasse.

Trowa realmente amava aquele pequeno. Apesar de muitas pessoas falarem que eles não sabiam de nada, que eram apenas crianças que não conheciam o mundo ainda, e que isso era apenas uma ligeira paixão, que iria se apagar em meses, Trowa não se importava. Ele tinha quase certeza de que na sua vida, só existiria Quatre e ninguém mais. E também tinha certeza de que o loirinho pensava isso também.

- É melhor nos irmos... Já anoiteceu e nossos pais devem estar preocupados. – Trowa se levantou, dando a mão para Quatre, que a aceitou prontamente. Suas calças estavam cheias de areia, mas isso não parecia incomodar os dois garotos. Quatre enlaçou a cintura de Trowa com seus finos braços, repousando sua cabeça no tórax de Trowa, que, por sua vez, colocou seu braço por cima do ombro de Quatre. E, assim foram, lado a lado, abraçados um ao outro.

- Quando você vai voltar da França? – Quatre olhou para cima, para ver o rosto do moreno, quebrando o silencio que se instalara entre os dois, desde que se levantaram. Quatre tinha que perguntar. Queria saber quanto tempo demoraria para ver seu amado novamente. Trowa começou a contar nos dedos da mão que sobrara.

- Eu acho que uns 8 anos, talvez...Eu só vou poder voltar depois que eu for maior de idade... – Trowa disse olhando para o pequeno abraçado ao seu tronco. Eles já estavam perto da casa de Quatre que ficava na praia mesmo, bem de frente para o mar.

- Por que você não pode continuar aqui em casa? – Quatre olhou para o chão. Eles estavam descalços e pisavam em algumas pedrinhas que havia na praia, o que machucava seu delicado pé.

- Quatre... Eu já prometi que vou voltar, não prometi? E eu já te disse por que... – Trowa olhou para as estrelas, lembrando-se de que já havia dito isso para Quatre.

Depois que os pais de Trowa morreram, ele teve que morar na casa dos pais de Quatre, coisa que agradou tanto a Trowa quanto Quatre. Mas isso foi apenas provisório. Apenas por duas semanas, já que, por lei, Trowa teria que morar com seus tios e sua prima, na França, coisa que aconteceria brevemente e Trowa sabia disso. Assim como Quatre, Trowa não queria ir, mas não poderia fazer nada para evitar. Era a lei.

- Além do mais, eu vou precisar de dinheiro e um emprego para vir até aqui. Sem falar em uma casa.

- Você mora comigo! Papai não vai se importar! – Quatre apertou mais o abraço. Trowa sorriu. O pai de Quatre era realmente muito legal. Apesar de não ser seu pai biológico.

- Tudo bem! – Trowa envolveu Quatre com seus dois braços agora. – Eu volto daqui a 8 anos para ficar com você. Prometo. – Quando menos esperavam as duas crianças já estavam bem na frente da casa de Quatre.

Um homem de cabelos loiros, um pouco desbotados, como Quatre dizia, que passavam de seu quadril os esperava na porta. Seu semblante era de preocupação. Os dois logo correram na direção do homem, de mãos dadas. Quatre pulou no colo do homem, que o segurou prontamente, abraçando seu pescoço logo em seguida. Os três entraram na casa, onde as luzes foram apagadas logo em seguida.

Agora os dois garotos tinham uma promessa, que foi feita na praia, presenciada pelo pôr-do-sol e selada com um beijo.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

E aí? O que acharam? Se gostaram digam logo e façam o favor de mandar reviews. Ei, também vou fazer uma promessa: Se vocês gostaram, ou não, e querem que eu continue, mandem reviews e eu prometo que amanhã mesmo escrevo e posto o segundo capitulo. Mas, eu só vou postar depois que tiver reviews. Agora, a demora é por conta de vocês. Essa é minha ultima semana de férias e segunda começam minhas aulas, ou seja, raramente, eu vou tocar nesse computador. E, quando eu tocar nele, só vai ser nos finais de semana, o que significa que eu não vou poder escrever com total liberdade, porque minha mãe de vez em quando resolve ver o que eu estou fazendo... (tentem ter um computador no meio da sala, com uma casa que vive cheia de gente curiosa e ainda por cima, ser uma pirralha cdf de 13 anos de idade que escreve lemons...) Eu não sou pirralha e nem cdf! (Imagina se não fosse...¬¬) Então, se eu não escrever essa semana, vocês vão ter que esperar até as minhas férias de julho, de novembro ou até o dia do funcionário publico ou dia do soldado, já que nesses dias não vai haver aula no meu colégio... Falando nisso, quando é o dia do funcionário publico e o dia do soldado? (sei lá, você que estuda no colégio não sabe, eu vou saber?) . '''

Bom, quem gostou, agradeça esse capitulo as músicas de Slipknot, porque eu escrevi enquanto ouvia as músicas deles. (Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue escrever uma coisa melada assim ouvindo o som agressivo de Slipknot...¬¬) '' e a idéia veio enquanto eu ouvia Simple Plan e My Chemical Romance u.u...

Bem, só para lembrar: Galera de Manaus, tem Anime Jungle Party nesse sábado e domingo! Vai ser muito massa! Vai ter banda daqui de Manaus se apresentando : Inersia 42, Behind mirror, Mole, Quintessence. Nunca ouvi as musicas dessas bandas, mas beleza! Descobri na comunidade do AJP '''

Bem, mandem reviews se vocês quiserem o resto..


End file.
